


Confessional

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Like a hit to the chest, it's overwhelming. A satisfaction, a progression, a confessional. This is Love.
He'll take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have no recollection of the circumstances. This was just in my journal.

{You  make  my  wrists  shake  beneath  your  lips

and  my  stomach  jump  under  your  fingertips,

and  if  there  would  ever  be  a  someone  to  hold  me

through  the  night,  it  would  be  you,

because  your  hands  have  held  mine  before.}

 

 


End file.
